Power line based communication and control networks including but not limited to the existing HomePlug, X.10, and broadband access ponits have been entering the main stream market at a relatively slow rate. The technology adaptation cycle of these devices is slow due to stiff opposition from competing wireless technologies and limitations in the physical packaging of power line communication devices. Current indoor power line communication devices include units that require replacement of existing electrical outlets or simple devices that plug directly into the existing receptacle. The former provides a reliable connection at the expense of installation that requires professional assistance for most customers, which is the main limiting factor that inhibits widespread adoption of the technology. The latter is easy to install, however, this convenience is afforded at the expense of connection reliability. This drawback causes problems ranging from poor signal coupling to no signal coupling at all; particularly if the unit is accidentally removed from the wall or gradually pulled from the power receptacle because of cable tension. Competing wireless solutions are able to function reliably during power outages because the units can operate when they are plugged into a conventional uninterruptible power supply. By contrast, power line communication systems cannot pass signals through uninterruptible power supplies. Consequently it is expensive to maintain communications during power outages because some alternative form of power, other than low-cost conventional uninterruptible power supplies, must be provided to each unit in the building.
Prior art discloses three expired power line based voice and/or data communication system patents including U.S. Pat. No 3,949,172, U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,771, and U.S. Pat. No.: 4,473,817. The latter describes single phase power line signal coupling that enables any power line to be used as a communication link for any multi-media signal.
Recent prior art discloses different types of power outlet boxes including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,636,914, 6,147,304, 6,281,439, and 6,441,304; face plate assemblies including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,924,349 and 6,838,997; wall outlet box extensions including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,723,921, 5,402,902 and 6,765,149; and mounting assemblies including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,717,050 and 6,730,845. Prior art that discloses a tamper proof, securely fastened, life-line supported indoor power line communication apparatus that overcomes the above noted limiting technology adaptation factors does not exist.